Continued Story
by KingsJester
Summary: A song fic. Lelouch's world as he made it. And maybe, he'll get to see it, and never realize it. Lelouch x CC if you squint and tilt your head.


**Continued Story**

------------------

**A one-shot based on the song by Hitomi: Continued Story. This is actually my first, so I'll try to make it good. Try reading this while playing it to the song.**

**-------------------**

_**Play Now**_

"My brother, Lelouch, his plan…was to make a gentle world by turning it against him. He was a gentle person…right, Miss CC" said Nunnally.

"Yes" replied the green-haired immortal witch. "To start this World, he needed to die"

"But why, he gave himself up for this world, even if he was hated, spited, it didn't matter to him"

"Lelouch Vi Britannia…was not one to let something like that stop him. If people opposed peace and justice, they would be forced to see its beauty. But still, if the people look back hundreds of years, when we're history, they would see the wisdom in one small person" said Zero.

"But don't forget, Lelouch isn't dead" said CC.

"What! Do you mean…?" started Nunnally.

"No, he's not alive in the sense you're thinking of. He's alive in the air, nature, and people. Peace, humility, understanding, tolerance, acceptance, gentleness, and Love; Lelouch gave life to those emotions in this time of war and blood; there's no way he could die from making those things. He's still here, so long as one human looks for those things, their future"

"Will we ever see him again?"

"Just remember his thoughts, and use them to guide your own life. If Lelouch trusted you enough to leave this beautiful world in your hands, it must've been because he knew you would take care of it" said Zero.

"Zero, who are you?" asked Nunnally, though the girl had a pretty solid idea.

"I am the collection of every martyr and hero who has fought for peace and justice. Nobody can pretend to be the dead, they must carve their own paths; that's why I'm Zero, I merely help people realize their own potential"

"I see…"

CC started to walk towards a cart, and asked the man for a lift.

"Wait, Miss CC"

"I won't answer anymore questions"

"I wanted to give you this origami, I hope it'll grant your wishes…because…you loved brother, didn't you"

_**Twenty years later**_

A ten year-old youth was running in knee high grass. He soon ran out of breath, while his brother, cousin, and best friend passed him. They were inside Britannia, but it was new. The place seemed healthier and livelier; the people looked to each new day with a smile and hope for the next. This boy had black hair, and purple eyes, his brother had brown hair, but blue eyes. His cousin had pink hair and blue eyes, while his friend had orange hair, and green eyes.

"Euphie, Rolo, wait up" said the boy.

"Aww, brother, you're so out of shape" said Rolo "Right Euphie"

"Yes Rolo, Lelouch should get out of the house more often" said Euphie.

"Lulu just isn't the 'sportsy' person" said Shirley.

"Stop calling me Lulu, it sounds like a girl's name" said Lelouch.

"Hey, did you guys hear" said Rolo.

"What" said the others.

"They say that a close friend of the Mom's is coming soon, she might already be at the Palace by now"

"Let's go" said Lelouch.

The group had gotten a lift from a passerby and returned to the palace. It was surrounded by a large garden that was breathtaking. They could see a pretty green-haired person make her way into the Palace.

"Is that her?" asked Euphie.

"I'll go check" said Lelouch.

He had sneaked behind the woman and was following her until he saw that the woman had met with Empress Nunnally; his mother.

"You can come out now" said the woman.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Lelouch.

The woman walked to Lelouch.

"Tell me, do you know the person Lelouch Lamperouge?" asked the woman.

"Nope, he does have my first name though"

"Just as I thought"

"What?"

"Tell me, who am I"

"I don't know"

"Hmm"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The woman then pulled down her hood…and looked Lelouch straight into the face. The two kept their eyes still.

Something crept into his mind, a familiarity, something he should remember, and something that should be obvious.

"CC…?"

_Lelouch, your back…I wonder, if somewhere deep down in your soul, you can find the beauty of the world you made. It's a good world, it is yours after all. You and all those who died with you, you guys get a second chance to experience the kind world you died for. Who knows…maybe this world…is your Continued Story._

**----------------------------**

**Lelouch and the others did get reborn. This is meant to be read for people that have different reading speeds. I read a fast pace, but the music synced with me fine, then I read a medium-slow pace, and I think it synced. If it's messed up, please tell me. Also, please read my other fanfic, Code Geass Infinity, and review it.**

**----------------------------**


End file.
